Psion
Character Introduction Psions are men and women who are specially trained to use the powers of the mind. They are chosen for power, intelligence and sensitivity. Lui Ling is a military psion, assigned by Sol Force to track down and recover the missing scientist Tamiko Hoshinara, who is believed to possess unusual abilities by the high command. ' ' Starting Equipment *1 Vibro Blade *1 Laser Pistol *10 Energy Cells *3 Sol Force Rations *5 Med Patches *1 Terran Med-Kit *1 Grenade *2 EMP Grenades *2 KO Grenades *1 Stealth Suit Initial Stats *30 Might *45 Finesse *65 Brains *75 Power *2 movement *0 base armor Initial Bar Stats *50 Health *258 Psi points (43 + Brains + 2x Power) *300 Food (10x Might) * 60 Inventory size (42 + (Might / 10, rounded down) x6) Initial Skills *Lockpick: 20 *Electronics: 15 *Mechanical: 15 *Computer: 20 *Engineering: 1 *Pistol: 35 *Rifle: 1 *Aslt Weapon: 1 *Hvy Weapon: 1 *Decipher: 15 *Knife: 1 *Blade: 25 *Spear: 1 *Traps: 30 *Medical: 20 *Melee: 60 *Foraging: 15 *Biotech: 15 *Empathy: 35 *TK: 40 *War Mind: 20 *Redaction: 30 *Manifestation: 20 *Mecha Empathy: 15 *Resistance: 35 Level-up Stats *+15 Health *+5 Psi points *+2 Stat points *+8 Skill points (+6 in Gold) General tips *The Psion starts with an incredibly high melee skill. It's entirely possible to get through the early floors using only your fists and TK fist. *Using Manipulation to attempt to disarm traps is an excellent way to possibly get free experience without being harmed. Alternatively you could drop all your items when disarming a mine trap, preventing damage to your weapons and equipment, and if you fail use redaction to recover the lost hit points. *With a might stat of 30, Psions are very susceptible to disease - which can easily become fatal. Watch out for giant viruses! *Monsters that drain psi points are particularly dangerous, and can render a psion helpless in moments. Watch out for monsters from the Leech family in particular. *Later on, Paralyze, Shutdown and Fear become your best tools for big fights. These psionic powers can make even the toughest enemies stop dead in their tracks while you take out weaker targets. *There's nothing like berserking a yeti in the middle of a crowd. Shut the door and let your enemy do the dirty work for you! (But beware one thing - monsters not killed by the character personally (berserk, mind control, another monster AOE attack, trap explosion, etc.) don't award any XP! Try to find a good balance between item conservation and XP gain.) *USE YOUR PSI ABILTIES OFTEN! Psi mana regenerates at very fast rate, and the abilities will help reduce the resources you use. Every use gives you a chance to gain a skill in that Psi School. *But remember, using psionic skills increases your hunger by 2! Make sure you have enough food. Consider increasing your Biotech skill and crafting high quality foodstuffs. *Early on, allocate a skill point to Manifestation EVERY time you level up. Manna + Metabolic Control = free rest (use it to replenish psi when needed). Once you get Fire, Manifestation levels up very quickly, and Dissolve is great against doors and manufacturing bays. *Shrapnel Storm also paralyzes enemies (including mecha) *Psi War Armor is phenomenal. If you find it, do not let it break. (+3 psi regen = TK Fist recharge +1 before it's ready to go from 0 psi) Hard/Insane/Seriously?! tips *Attempt to get skill-ups in Empathy by spamming life sense. Fear and Psi drain are key skills to unlock *Mechanical skill the best skill for looting/crafting *A few points in blade early can be valuable at increasing the value of the vibro blade and hopefully save energy cells by avoiding laser pistol use *Putting points into Telekinesis can be a great way of quickly accessing Shrapnel storm Trivia The Psion makes a number of movie and televison references when activating psionic powers. *"Wax on, Wax off" a direct quote from Master Miyagi in the Karate Kid. *"My will, your will, my mind, your mind" - Possible Star Trek reference to the lines spoken by Vulcans performing a mind meld ("My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts") *"Fear is the mind killer" - quote from Dune. *"I have you now" - quoting Darth Vader from Star Wars: A New Hope *''"I'm not the ape you're looking for" - ''Star wars reference Category:Sub Category:Basics Category:Classes